Le temps des adieux
by BlueEscritura15
Summary: Rien n'est plus douloureux que de dire adieu à une personne qu'on aime. Et les Avengers vont l'apprendre de la plus triste des façons. Un humble hommage au grand Mr Stan Lee (1922-2018). Excelsior !


Ce soir-là, en rentrant de mission, les Avengers ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir ce coup de fil. Celui du Dr Carol Anderson.

« Allô, Captain ? C'est le Dr Anderson à l'appareil. Je vous appelle de la part de Mr Lieber : il voudrait que vous et votre équipe vienne au plus vite chez lui. Il me dit qu'il ne va pas bien… »

Alarmés, les Avengers – accompagnés de Jane, Darcy, Gwen, Cléa et de Liz – se sont aussitôt rués au domicile de Stanley Lieber, plus connu sous le nom de Stan Lee, un homme qui était devenu leur ami depuis quelques années.

Malgré son grand âge – il allait sur ses 95 printemps – Stan avait toujours cette malice et cette énergie à revendre, ainsi qu'un mot sage ou bienveillant pour son prochain. Mais depuis deux ans, il avait perdu son fameux sourire depuis la disparition de Joan, sa femme bien-aimée. Les Avengers l'avaient soutenu dans cette épreuve, mais ils sentaient que leur ami avait un creux au niveau du cœur que nulle parole de réconfort ne pourrait combler…

Arrivés au domicile de Stan, ils furent accueillis par le Dr Anderson sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour, Docteur. Comment il va ? » demanda Steve. Vue la mine pessimiste de la femme médecin, l'équipe de super-héros se mit à craindre le pire.

« Il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. À vrai dire, il faiblit de plus en plus… »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Tony

« Il est dans son salon, il vous attend ! »

Après avoir salué le docteur, nos héros entrèrent dans la maison et trouvèrent Stan assis dans son fauteuil, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Ils voyaient sur son visage les marques d'une fatigue assez prononcé : celles qu'un homme ayant tout vécu pouvait avoir…

Levant doucement la tête, le vieil homme adressa un sourire amical à ses invités.

« Ah, vous voilà ! J'espère que votre mission s'est bien passé… En même temps, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Vous êtes les meilleurs dans votre domaine ! »

« Pas autant que vous, Stan ! » sourit Bruce.

« Vil flatteur, va ! En tout cas, je suis content de vous voir… une dernière fois ! »

Ces trois derniers mots firent l'effet de Mjolnir sur la tête des Avengers : Stan était en train de leur dire qu'il allait… mourir ?

« Mais Stan, vous n'avez pas de problème de santé… » commença Clint.

« Détrompe-toi, mon archer préféré ! Je traîne cette saloperie de pneumonie depuis quelques jours. Mais bon, à mon âge, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat… »

Soudain, Stan entendit deux reniflements venir du groupe. Il se pencha pour voir Peter et Gwen, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il leur adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« Allons les jeunes, ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil pour moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas juste… Vous ne méritez pas de partir ! » souffla Peter, la voix étranglée.

« Peter a raison : pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe sur vous ? J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas assez passé de temps avec vous, Mr Lee… » ajouta Gwen.

« Oh, les enfants, ne vous imaginez pas ça : au contraire, chaque instant passé avec vous tous – aussi court soit-il – était un pur régal ! J'ai eu l'impression de retrouver une seconde jeunesse… » sourit-il avant de continuer, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix « C'est exactement que m'avait dit Joan avant de partir… »

Puis, il essaya de se redresser avec difficulté. « Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais dans mon jardin… » Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, Peter et Gwen accoururent à ses côtés et prirent un bras chacun pour le soutenir. Le malicieux vieux sage rit doucement « Ah ça, c'est une compagnie que je préfère. Allez la jeunesse, aidez le vieux croulant que je suis et emmenez-moi dans le jardin. Vous connaissez le chemin… »

Et dans un silence quasi-religieux, tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers le jardin, Stan ouvrant la marche et escorté par les deux plus jeunes.

Une fois dans le petit jardin, les deux adolescents installèrent le vieil homme sur le banc, en face d'un magnifique rosier en fleurs. En ce soir d'automne, l'air était frais, le soleil couchant illuminait le ciel et réchauffait l'atmosphère… mais tout le monde présent avait l'impression d'avoir froid.

« Quel calme, mes enfants ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de petits moments comme celui-là… Enfin bon, c'est une bonne journée pour un nouveau départ ! »

« C'est aussi gai qu'un épisode de _Grey's Anatomy_ ! » grimaça Deadpool qui essayait vainement de cacher son chagrin derrière son masque. Cela n'échappa pas aux oreilles aguerries de Stan qui se tourna vers le mercenaire.

« Wade, est-ce que tu te retiendrais de pleurer ? »

« Pas du tout ! » protesta ce dernier, mais les trémolos dans sa voix le trahissaient.

« N'aie pas honte, mon garçon. Est-ce que tu pourrais enlever ton masque pour moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Lâchant un long soupir, Deadpool enleva son masque, même s'il n'aimait pas montrer son visage devant d'autres personnes. Tous furent surpris de voir des larmes dans le coin des yeux du mercenaire bavard.

« Eh, mais ça s'améliore, on dirait ! Ta guérison est en bonne voie ! »

« C'est le Dr Strange qui s'occupe de moi… et pourtant, je ne lui rends pas la vie facile ! »

« Si tu pouvais rester tranquille quand je t'examine au lieu de te shooter aux anesthésiants, c'est sûr que ça irait beaucoup plus vite ! » fit remarquer ce dernier.

« Ah, sacré Stephen ! Toujours aussi pointilleux : en même temps, pour ta profession, c'est une qualité vitale ! » rit Stan de bon cœur.

« Sire Stanley, je me demandais… »

« Oui, Thor ? »

« Pourquoi n'avez vous pas demandé au docteur Stephen de vous soigner ? Peut-être pourrait-il vous aider à aller mieux… »

« Je crains qu'il ne puisse rien faire, mon cher frère. Les fonctions vitales de Sire Stanley sont beaucoup trop faibles pour être soignées… même mes pouvoirs ne peuvent rien faire contre le mal qui le ronge ! » soupira Loki, triste à l'idée qu'une des rares personnes qui l'ait accepté et apprécié comme il est va bientôt partir vers un monde meilleur.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, mes Asgardiens préférés : j'apprécie beaucoup l'attention… »

« Mais cela n'est pas juste ! » gémit Cléa qui se retenait d'éclater en sanglots.

« Je le sais bien, ma pauvre Cléa. Mais vois-tu, que je vive aussi longtemps est un exploit pour moi ! Et puis, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de vous connaître tous : ça a rendu ma vie bien plus enrichissante ! »

« Je vous retourne la politesse, Stan ! » sourit Bucky.

« Trop de compliments, j'étouffe ! N'en jetez plus ! » plaisanta Stan qui reporta son attention vers la place à côté de lui. La place que Joan occupait… et que personne n'avait osé prendre, comme si elle était devenue sacrée.

« Mh, il manque quelqu'un… et quelque chose ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ? » s'enquit gentiment Pepper.

« Oui, j'ai oublié de prendre ma bonne vieille radio. Elle doit être dans la cuisine ! »

« Je vais la chercher ! » déclara Darcy qui se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec l'appareil en question.

« Et voilà ! »

« Ah, merci ma petite ! J'aimerais entendre un peu de musique, si ça ne vous dérange pas ! »

« Aucun souci, Stan ! » lui assura Jane avec politesse.

Le vieil homme commença à tourner quelques boutons, mais la radio resta silencieuse.

« Allons bon, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Cette antiquité a décidé de claquer avant moi ! » s'énerva Stan qui commença à tapoter sur les côtés de l'appareil.

« Les piles ne marchent peut-être plus… » suggéra Sam.

« Alors là, ça serait un comble : je les ai changés, il y a quelques jours ! »

« Je pencherais pour un faux contact. Vous permettez que je jette un coup d'œil ? » proposa Scott.

« Essaye toujours, mon petit géant ! »

Aussitôt, Ant-Man commença à rétrécir et devint si minuscule qu'il put s'introduire à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Là, il inspecta les lieux, puis il fit quelques manipulations, bougeant tous les boutons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, petit ? Tu ne détraquerais pas ma radio, quand même ? »

« Relax, Stanley. Je sais ce que je fais… Ah, ça y est, j'ai trouvé l'origine du problème : deux fils se sont décalés. Je règle ça en deux secondes ! »

Une minute plus tard, Scott sortit de l'appareil et reprit sa taille normale.

« C'est bon, Stan. Votre radio est de nouveau opérationnelle ! »

A peine eut-il tourné le bouton du volume que les notes d'une valse se firent entendre.

« Parfait ! Merci beaucoup Scott ! Et en plus, je tombe sur _La Valse du Danube Bleu_ de Strauss ! Une de mes musiques préférées. Ah, combien de fois ai-je dansé dessus avec Joan ! »

Soupirant rêveusement, il sourit « J'ai l'impression que c'était hier… »

« C'est fou le nombre d'années que vous et Joan avez passés ensemble ! Vous vous êtes bien trouvées, apparemment… » sourit Liz.

« Elle aurait pu tomber sur beaucoup mieux. Mais elle a bien voulu de moi, alors… »

« Ne vous sous-estimez pas, Stan. Joan avait un œil vif et elle avait compris que vous étiez un homme bien… » déclara Wanda.

« Je suis d'accord avec elle. Et puis, Joan était tellement gentille… On peut dire qu'il était écrit quelque part que vous seriez ensemble jusqu'à… Jusqu'à la fin ! » murmura Pietro, très troublé.

Stan adressa un sourire attendri aux jumeaux Maximoff, quand il sentit une présence près de lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Vision qui lui adressait une mine sereine, comme si il avait déjà accepté l'inévitable.

« Je repense à ce que tu avais dit, une fois… Quand tu disais à quel point la vie était belle parce qu'elle ne durait pas éternellement… De bien sages paroles… »

« Je m'en rappelle, en effet. Même si je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste à l'idée de votre départ. » lui répondit l'androïde avec calme.

« Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir cela... »

Tout à coup, il fut secoué par une quinte de toux violente qui prit tout le monde de court.

« Stan, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta T'Challa.

« Oui, oui, ça va, ne vous en faites pas, votre Altesse ! » le rassura le vieil homme qui reprit doucement son souffle « C'est sans doute un coup de froid ! »

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Stan sentit deux morceaux de tissus l'entourer. Il rit doucement en constatant qu'il s'agissait des capes de Strange et de Cléa.

« Comme vous êtes bien gentils tous les deux, de me tenir au chaud. Mais je crois que votre place est sur les épaules de vos propriétaires respectifs, non ? »

En guise de réponse, les deux vêtements resserrèrent doucement leur étreinte autour de lui, comme si ils voulaient exprimer leur tristesse. Tout en caressant leurs pans, Stan les rassura.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ça va aller. Veillez sur Stephen et Cléa pour moi, d'accord ? »

Silencieusement, les deux capes se détachèrent de lui et reprirent leur place auprès de leurs maîtres. Ému, Strange ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue, ce que remarqua Cléa qui glissa doucement sa main dans celle de son compagnon, essayant de le réconforter.

Soudain, des bruits de pas légers se firent entendre sur l'herbe fraîche, attirant l'attention des Avengers qui se retournèrent vers une femme à la peau pâle. Habillé d'une robe rouge carmin à manches courtes, elle portait un large chapeau couvert de fleurs colorées qui relevait le noir corbeau de ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Son visage était orné d'un maquillage délicat, qui représentait un visage de squelette, à la manière des _cavaleras_ lors de la Fête des Morts au Mexique. Tous ces éléments ne laissèrent plus de doutes sur son identité.

« Je vois que quelqu'un arrive à l'heure ! » remarqua Natasha.

« C'est la Faucheuse, c'est ça ? » demanda Rhodey qui braqua son arme sur la visiteuse.

« Eh, relax, War Machine ! C'est la Mort, une copine à moi ! Elle est gentille comme tout ! » s'exclama Wade qui essaya de calmer ses camarades avant de se tourner vers la Mort. « Hey ! Coucou, beauté fatale ! C'est toi qui vas emmener Stan, hein ? »

« Oui, en effet, Wade. Je viens chercher Mr Stanley Lieber, comme l'a déclaré le Livre du Destin ! » répondit d'une voix douce la Mort qui se dirigea vers Stan avec grâce et élégance.

« C'est à ça que ressemble la Mort ? Mais je croyais que vous étiez un squelette flippant, vêtu d'une longue cape noire et armé d'une faux ! » s'exclama Hope, stupéfaite.

Cela fit rire doucement la Mort « Je crains que vous ne me confondiez avec la Grande Faucheuse, très chère Hope. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, beaucoup de mortels font cette erreur ! »

Puis, l'apparition se tourna vers Stan et fit une révérence empreinte de majesté.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Lieber ! »

« Bonsoir à vous, très chère. Je vous aurais bien salué avec le respect qui vous est dû, mais j'ai bien peur que ce contact ne me soit fatal ! »

Comprenant ce que voulait dire le vieil homme, l'apparition tendit délicatement sa main vers lui en lui adressant un sourire poli.

« Mais, je vous en prie, Mr Lieber., faites donc. J'apprécierais beaucoup votre galanterie ! »

Prenant la main blanche offerte, Stan y déposa un chaste baisemain avant de relever la tête.

« Ainsi, j'avais vu juste : c'est bien ce soir que vous venez m'emmener ! »

La Mort hocha doucement la tête « Vous avez raison. Et je constate que vos amis se sont précipités à vos côtés pour être auprès de vous… pour la dernière fois ! »

Cette perspective compressait le cœur de nos super-héros qui étaient devant le fait accompli : le temps des adieux approchait et cela mit les larmes aux yeux des personnes présentes.

« Vous ne pourriez pas nous le laisser un peu plus longtemps ? » demanda Peter d'un ton suppliant, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Attendrie, la Mort tendit sa main vers le jeune homme et essuya délicatement les perles salées.

« Je comprends ton chagrin, jeune Peter, et je sais que tu tiens à Mr Lieber. Mais tout le monde doit un jour aller vers la Lumière. Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera en paix ! »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur. La Mort se tourna vers Gwen qui tremblait, secouée par des sanglots qu'elle essayait de contenir en vain.

« Je… Je sais bien qu'il doit partir. Mais Stan représente tant de choses pour nous : c'est à la fois un ami, un guide qui nous soutenait contre vents et marées, qui nous parlait avec sagesse… C'est plus qu'un ami : c'est un membre de notre famille ! Un Avenger à part entière ! »

Lui souriant avec tendresse, la Mort répondit « Je suis ravie de t'entendre parler ainsi, Gwen : cela montre qu'un homme de grande bonté comme Mr Lieber ne partira pas seul, mais entouré par l'amour de ses amis et de sa famille ! »

Reportant son attention vers Stan, elle reprit « En parlant d'amour, je crois que Joan vous attend avec beaucoup d'impatience, cher Mr Lieber. Elle vous attend, avec Steve Ditko et Jack Kirby ! »

Stan eut un sourire ému en repensant à ses vieux amis, partis avant lui, et à sa Joan qui lui manquait tant depuis deux ans.

« Ils ont sans doute beaucoup de choses à me dire ! »

« Et vous aurez également bien des histoires à leur raconter… » ajouta la Mort qui se tourna vers le soleil couchant qui prenait une teinte rosée, illuminant le ciel de belles couleurs.

« Quelle belle fin de journée… » murmura la Mort avec admiration avant de revenir près de Stan.

« N'est-ce pas une atmosphère idéale pour partir, Mr Lieber ? »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, ma chère. C'est une belle façon de terminer l'histoire ! » répondit le vieil homme d'un ton calme.

Se redressant avec difficulté, il ajusta le col de sa chemise et demanda

« Est-ce que je suis présentable ? Je ne voudrais pas me pointer devant Joan avec l'air débraillé d'un épouvantail : elle en hurlerait d'horreur ! »

« Je vous rassure, cher Stanley : vous êtes impeccable… Maintenant, si vous vous sentez prêts, je crois qu'il est l'heure de partir ! » déclara la Mort.

Mais Stan n'avait pas encore terminé avec sa vie terrestre. Se raclant la gorge, il demanda d'une voix un peu gênée.

« Très chère, puis-je me permettre d'abuser un peu de votre patience ? »

« Que voulez-vous, Mr Lieber ? » demanda la Mort.

« Je… J'ai une chanson que je voudrais entendre une dernière fois sur ma radio avant de partir. Si bien sûr vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient… »

« Aucunement. Mettez donc votre chanson ! »

Tout en triturant sa radio, Stan expliqua « Cette chanson raconte l'histoire d'un homme qui voit la fin approcher, mais qui dit ne pas regretter d'avoir vécu sa vie comme il l'entend. Et je m'y retrouve un peu… »

Après avoir mis "Play", les enceintes jouèrent les premières notes de la chanson. Stan se mit droit comme un I et s'inclina légèrement avant de tendre sa main vers la Mort.

« Madame, pourriez-vous m'accorder cette dernière danse ? »

Amusée, la Mort répondit par une révérence puis posa sa main dans celle du vieil homme.

« Avec plaisir, Monsieur… »

Et dans un mouvement harmonieux, Stan Lee et la Mort commencèrent à danser alors que la voix de Frank Sinatra résonnait dans l'air. Le vieil homme fredonna en même temps que lui.

_And now, the end is near_

_And so I face the final curtain_

_My friend, I'll say it clear_

_I'll state my case, of which I'm certain_

Quant aux Avengers, ils restèrent spectateurs de cette scène qui paraissait surréaliste. Mais ils avaient tellement vu de choses extraordinaires dans leur vie que cela ne les étonnait plus. Même Steve et Bucky ne purent s'empêcher de fredonner les paroles.

_I've lived a life that's full_

_I've travelled each and every highway_

_But more, much more than this_

_I did it my way_

Petit à petit, ils comprenaient pourquoi Stan avait choisi cette chanson : lui aussi avait vécu une vie à cent à l'heure qu'il croquait à pleines dents. Et tout cela sans regretter d'avoir vécu cette vie là, auprès des personnes qu'il a aimé. Puis, comme pris par la musique, Sam, Scott, Wade et Clint reprirent le couplet suivant.

_Regrets, I've had a few_

_But then again, too few to mention_

_I did what I had to do_

_And saw it through without exemption_

_I planned each charted course_

_Each careful step along the byway_

_And more, much more than this_

_I did it my way_

Tandis que d'autres Avengers suivaient le mouvement, Stan restait concentré sur sa valse avec la Mort, les yeux dans ceux de sa partenaire. Tout en dansant, il revoyait certains des plus beaux moments de sa vie : ses premiers amis à l'école, leurs jeux dans les rues de New York, son premier boulot dans la maison d'édition, sa rencontre avec Joan, la famille qu'ils ont fondé… et tous ces moments extraordinaires passés auprès des Avengers et des autres héros qui lui avaient redonné une seconde jeunesse.

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew_

_When I bit off more than I could chew_

_But through it all, when there was doubt_

_I ate it up and spit it out_

_I faced it all and I stood tall_

_And did it my way_

De leur côté, toute l'équipe de super-héros était en train de chanter en même temps que la radio. Une certaine façon d'accompagner Stan dans le dernier voyage qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir… Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé en entendant ses héros préférés chanter : ils auront tout fait pour lui !

_I've loved, I've laughed and cried_

_I've had my fill my share of losing_

_And now, as tears subside_

_I find it all so amusing_

_To think I did all that_

_And may I say – not in a shy way_

_Oh no, oh no, not me_

_I did it my way_

En entendant la musique monter en puissance, les Avengers comprirent que la fin n'allait pas tarder. Même si ils savaient que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine à l'idée de faire leurs adieux à un ami aussi merveilleux que pouvait l'être Stan.

_For what is a man, what has he got_

_If not himself, then he has naught_

_To say the things he truly feels_

_And not the words of one who kneels_

_The record shows I took the blows_

_And did it my way_

_Yes, it was my way_

Dès que la chanson s'arrêta, Stan s'exclama joyeusement « Et bien, mes enfants, ça c'était une danse mémorable ! »

« On te croit, mon vieux Stan ! » sourit Tony

« Tu n'as pas idée, jeune homme ! Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé au bras d'une belle femme ! » ajouta le vieil homme en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux à la Mort qui se mit à rire.

« Vous êtes un charmeur, Mr Lieber ! »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Stanley ! »

« Sacré Stan, va ! Toujours un compliment pour une dame ! » plaisanta Wade, faisant sourire ses camarades.

Reprenant son sérieux, la Mort déclara « Maintenant, monsieur Lieber, êtes-vous prêt à venir ? »

« Oui, madame. Je suis enfin prêt ! »

Se tournant vers ses amis héros, il leur adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« Bon, c'est ici que nos routes se séparent, les jeunes. Mais avant de prendre une autre route, j'ai une dernière requête à vous faire… »

« On vous écoute, Stan ! » répondit Steve.

« Ne changez pas. Restez tels que vous êtes : des hommes et des femmes capables de faire des choses extraordinaires, qui redonnent de l'espoir à ceux qui ont cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Gardez ça à l'esprit, les enfants : _Excelsior _! »

« EXCELSIOR ! » répondirent les Avengers en chœur, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Souriant avec tendresse à ses meilleurs amis, le vieil homme se tourna vers la Mort qui patientait sagement.

« Je suis enfin prêt, Madame. Je vous remercie encore pour votre patience… »

« Nul besoin de vous excuser, Stanley. Vous aviez besoin de préparer votre départ, c'est naturel. »

Doucement, elle prit le visage de Stan entre ses mains immaculées et lui adressa un sourire amical.

« Il est l'heure, Stanley Lieber : votre long voyage commence ! » répondit la déité qui posa ses lèvres albâtres sur le front du vieil homme pour lui offrir l'ultime baiser.

Aussitôt, les couleurs quittèrent le corps de Stan et bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'une sorte de poupée de chiffon entre les bras de la Mort. Délicatement, elle posa le corps sans vie sur l'herbe, juste au pied du rosier en fleurs. Puis elle se tourna vers le groupe de héros et leur adressa une révérence respectueuse avant de disparaître dans un halo de lumière.

Réalisant ce qui venait de se produire, les Avengers accoururent auprès de Stan. Bruce et Stephen auscultèrent brièvement leur ami avant de secouer négativement la tête, confirmant que Stan n'était plus parmi eux.

Le déchirement était immense, mais au moins, tous savaient que Stan était désormais parti en paix et allait rejoindre ceux qu'il aimait.

Et alors que les héros pleuraient la mort de leur ami et modèle, le petit vent d'automne qui soufflait au-dessus de leurs têtes résonnait encore des derniers mots de Stan Lee.

« _Excelsior _! »


End file.
